These Are The Days
by Symphony of Epiphanies
Summary: - These are the days/when all I can do is dream - Sometimes, a blast from the past is all you need to feel complete. Greg/Original Character. R/R please.


__

AN: I've written many a fanfic under other screen names, but I just decided I'd start using this one. WOOHOO, let's all have a party! If there's anything you'd like to see happen, like, any characters/criminals to return, or whatever, email me (leavin_it_to_change@yahoo.com). Don't forget to review with your comments, too.  
_That's What's Up:_ Noella Santos, Destiny Bauer, and Raina Lewis join everybody's favorite CSI team, and what happens?  
_Disclaimer:_ CSI doesn't belong to me. Neither does Guiding Light. The only characters that belong to me are Noella Santos, Raina Lewis, and Destiny Bauer.   
_Song-fic Song: _'These Are The Days' – Otown  
_Chapter Summary:_ Intro...need I say more?

~~ Introduction: Memories of a Childhood 'Romance' ~~

__

Someone chucked a peanut at Noella from. "Take that!" he shouted, laughing.

"Can it, man...I'll have to come back there and go all Jackie Chan on your ass!" Noella, a sophomore at the time, looked up from her notebook, and glared at the senior across the room.

"Oh, man...am I frightened? Woo...little Noella Santos...see me shake?" he laughed. "How are you gonna hurt me?"

"You're casually overlooking the fact that my last name is SANTOS!" she shouted. 

"Ooh, what, are you gonna get brother Danny or cousin Tony to crush me? Please!" he shook his head. "You know, Noella...if I wasn't so humored by this, I'd feel bad!"

Noella rolled her eyes. "I think I just lost my appetite..." she stood up. "Thank you for ruining a perfectly good lunch..."

~~

She sighed. What was she doing thinking about him? It'd been ages since she'd even seen him! It was sophomore year, and she was fifteen! And now, she was twenty-four, and on her own. She needed no one to make her feel complete. Not as long as she had her friends, Raina, Des and Gabbi. She leaned against the wall. _Is he even alive? I wonder if he's fallen in love yet..._Noella shook her head. "Shut up, Santos! You're turning into a flake!" she laughed. _Santos...he used to call me Santos...ACK SHUT UP, Noella!_

She rolled over, and turned off her radio. "I wonder if he remembers me..." she shook her head. "Get over it...get OVER it! Get over HIM! Ok, now, just think about how he acted in high school. He was a total jackass!" she nodded. "You're in Vegas, baybee! Come on! You'll meet some really flaming hot guy, and totally forget him..."

~~

Greg was sitting in the lab, 'running tests' on a sample. He couldn't even thing straight, though, remembering the first time he and his childhood crush had gotten along. After almost ten years, he couldn't stop thinking about her! How was that possible? What is she'd changed so drastically that he wouldn't even recognize her. She was probably a little mafia-ette, like her mother. 

__

She grinned, and tossed a rock into the water. "So, you really think that was good?" she asked, about her performance in the school play, as Juliet. "I mean, I thought I slipped after the whole 'but soft' scene..."

"No, it was great...I was thinking of joining drama club, actually..." Greg told her, walking alongside her. "Is it any fun?"

"Oh, yeah...we go on trips and everything..." she nodded. "You should join!"

Greg smiled. "Maybe I will..."

"Well, listen...my brother is here to pick me up...but I'll see you around, ok?" she smiled, and pushed her dark-auburn hair behind her ear.

"I look forward to it..." Greg nodded.

He leaned back in the chair, nearly falling over backward, but still smiling. "Ah, memories...I wonder where she is now..." he thought, writing down something about a sample, and then going back into daydream mode. "It takes something special to keep my attention this long..." he nodded to himself. Something in Greg's gut told him he'd be seeing her very soon.

~~

__

AN: Wanna find out who 'she' and 'he' are? That is, if you don't know...well, stay tuned for installment two of 'These Are The Days.' Much love!


End file.
